Tip of the Dagger
by Jazz Left
Summary: Set sometime mid New Moon. Bella finally snaps, she is furious and takes some of her rage out on Jacob. With Mo strapped to her thigh and werewolf blood on her hands she sets out to find Edward. If she should fail, she will end her life. OOC BxE maybe
1. True Love

**Author Note:** Hi! Okay. Yeah. I should stop starting stories. But ... I just keep getting ideas.

This story is going to be relatively short. I think. Probably. It's set sometime in New Moon. I'm not sure exactly when.

This story is **NOT** for Jacob Lovers. Jacob Haters are welcome. Jacob Lovers can flame me, don't really care.

Characters are **OOC**. The universe is **AU**. The pairings are **CANON**.

And this story was Beta'd by my wonderful crazy best friend who I call Crazy. ;) She's **Twichild369**. Go hug her or something. :D And read her stories. XD She's awesome.

The songs I used as my playlist for this chapter are _Breathtaker _by_ Oomph_ and _Supernova _by_ Oomph_. I like them. I love them. You should love them too. ;)

* * *

**Tip of the Dagger**

**Chapter One - True Love**

I sat in the living room, waiting for Jake. He would burst through the door in a few minutes, just like he did every day.

I knew I had been broken and hurt since Edward left. And that Jacob had tried to put me back together and had partially succeeded. But he acted like a child. And I didn't want a child as a boyfriend. I would only ever want Edward. And after today I planned to take myself out of this world unless I could find Edward.

True love. I pondered the meaning all night. True love is only true love if you only love _one_ person in a romantic way during your entire life. I loved Edward in a romantic way. But not Jacob. If it was not true love our relationship would fail one way or another. I wouldn't stand the heartbreak. Besides. I had never and would never love Jacob in that way.

Jacob. What an idiot! I seethed to myself. He knew. He _knew_ he would imprint on someone eventually. And that he would be forced to leave unworthy me behind. Did he not know how much pain Sam caused Leah? He did! But he was a self centered idiot. Could he not even consider that we were not meant for each other? Could he not see how he could hurt me? If he truly had my best interests at heart then he would push me away and let us remain only friends.

I had thought him a good friend until I realized that a good friend would keep his friend from of pain no matter what. But Jacob does not care. He is weak and stupid. He seems to not realize that he is not in love but merely infatuated by the first pretty girl that has ever actually given his idiotic ass the light of day.

I should never have let myself get close to Jacob. I should never have let him stitch me back. I should never have let him even come near me. But there was nothing I could do about the past now. All I could do was reject him. I would be violent if I had to.

Grinning, I lightly touched the sheath that held my dagger. The sheath was hidden under my large sweat shirt, it was held to my side by a leather tie that bound it to the belt of my jeans. I had bought the dagger yesterday afternoon for this purpose.

It was a beautiful dagger in my opinion. It was made of a silver titanium alloy which gave it a lovely appearance. The handle was decorated by many intricate designs. It was ornate and very interesting, there were loops and hoops and angles and edges, there were people and dogs and cats and horses, there were flowers and houses and buildings and carriages. There was anything you could think of. I loved the handle. It was beautiful.

The blade was interesting to say the least. It was long but had a strange shape, it was narrow at the tip but got wider and wider until it started narrowing again a bit before it reached the handle. It had spiraling carvings that curved through the wide edge of the blade and flowed out onto the narrow parts eventually thinning and disappearing. Just below the handle there was a small carved inscription that read "_Darkest are the days when the sun is bright._" To me it made no sense, but it also made all the sense in the world.

I wasn't exactly sure why. But the dagger was special to me. I guess it was my way of defending myself and proving I was not just some weak human. It was my all purpose defense. It was probably the only thing that could defend me from the people and creatures who wanted to hurt me. Well, for the most part. I knew it wouldn't do much to vampires. But it could defend me from wolves and other such fleshy creatures.

I stroked the strange bumpy smooth texture of the handle of the dagger. It was like my security blanket. I would live if I kept it. And keep it I would.

_Until the end of my life,_

I heard a loud band and I was startled out of my thoughts as Jacob bound through the door noisily.

"Honey I'm home!" he yelled jokingly before closing the door loudly behind him and running into the living room.

I had my back turned to him while I sat on the couch unmoving. My back was straight and my face was unemotional.

He took a few hesitant steps towards the couch. "Bells, are you all right?" his voice was worried and warm. And full of … love. I squished a small stab of sympathy that tried to make me stop what I was going to do. That was weak. I could not stop. I would be strong.

"I've never been better." I replied in a cold voice. I had never heard myself like this. But I had to. It would be good. I could get rid of this nuisance. Finally, I would be free.

Jake hopped over the couch and plopped down next to me. I turned to look at him and we met eyes. "Oh Bella, Why are you so sad?" he started reaching up his hand as if to rub my cheek, "Don't worry baby I'm here. Everything's going to be okay now." His hand abruptly changed direction and went to my shoulder trying to pull me into a hug.

He was such an asshole! He couldn't make things better. Only Edward could. How could this insignificant child even try to fill the hole Edward left? How could he think himself better than Edward? "Take your filthy hand off me you stupid mutt!" I barked angrily at him. Oh the irony was lost on me.

His grip on my shoulder tightened a fraction. "Bella … Honey, why are you angry?" his eyes widened in confusion. _Stupid mutt,_

Did he not understand that I hated him? Was he that far gone in his delusion? Fuck! I hoped that I could get this through his thick skull. "Jacob Black. Let. Go. Of. Me. Right. NOW!" I yelled at him all the while tugging my shoulder, trying to get him to let go. But he wouldn't.

Finally his grip softened enough for me to be able to stumble to my feet. I stared down at him coldly. There couldn't be any mistake. Jacob had to understand. If he didn't it would fail. To make sure he understood I would have to be blunt and make him see that to me he was but an imbecile, a dog, a pet, a plaything.

His word interrupted my musings. "Bella, I love you. Please tell me what's wrong, babe. I don't want you to be hurt." Hi stood up and tried to wrap his arms around me. But I evaded him and quickly skipped over to the other side of the room.

"Jacob. I'm going to make this as clear as I can." I took a deep breath. "I hate you. You are a disgusting idiotic boy. You are a fool to think that your measly infatuation can even compare to the love of my Edward!" I raged at him. It was time to let loose. "You have no right to demand love from me. I did not ask you to help me. I did not need your help. You know you will leave me when you meet your imprint! Have you learned nothing from Sam and Leah? Are you stupid? Jacob what the fuck is wrong with you? You are a werewolf. I am a human. I am not weak. I am not stupid. I know exactly who I love. Even though he left me, I love Edward. Not you, a mangy brain damaged mutt!" I spat the last part at him hoping that it hurt him as much as Edward's leaving had hurt me. I needed him to understand.

He was shaking uncontrollably, his face a mask of sorrow, his eyes an ocean of tears, his body a statue of pain. "B-Bella, I know you love me. Please, please, please admit it. Stop hurting yourself … me …_us_." His lower lip quivered.

Oh, how pathetic, a werewolf crying like a little girl.

"Jacob, would you please hear what I'm saying. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! You think you are worthy of being my one true love when I clearly still love Edward. Edward is amazing. You are not. You are like a child. A stupid one at that," My response came as a hiss while glaring at his stupid tear stained cheeks.

He shook his head and took a large step toward me. "Bella, I know you're hurt. I know your last love hurt you. But I won't. I promise. I love you. I mean it. Not like _him_. I actually mean it. I love you more than anything." He took another step close and started invading my personal space.

Okay that's it! This idiot wasn't going to understand if I was gentle. I quickly pulled out my dagger and held it sideways in front of me with both of my arms horizontal and parallel to each other. Sort of like a ninja.

"Jacob. Either you accept that I hate you or I harm you."

He chuckled. "Stop being silly Bella. You got me for a second there. Neato! Where did you get that weird dagger?" his eyes wiped clean of pain and were once again playful.

I screamed in anger and frustration, Jacob was the most idiotic person I had ever met. "I hate you!" I lounged at him with the dagger in my hand and quickly sliced open the skin of his neck.

He yelled out in agony as he began bleeding. "Bella, How-How could you?" he gurgled slightly and coughed up a bit of blood. He fell to the floor with a loud thump. But he was still breathing. I could see the wound healing quicker than I thought was possible. His trembling returned but he was weaker now.

The blade of my dagger was shining brightly though small trickles of blood decorated the carvings. The name Mortimer came to mind. I grinned slightly. My dagger would be called Mo.

I poised myself almost like the first time, my body in a slightly more defensive position. I was ready for a counter attack from my used to be friend. I hissed at his fallen quivering form. "Will you leave me alone now? Will you leave? Do you believe that I hate you?" I asked in a malicious insane tone. I had never heard that from myself before. I had never felt like this before either. The urge to kill, to spill blood, to make this mutt pay for his many stupid acts was almost overpowering, But _weak_ Bella begged _strong_ Bella not to use Mo in such a horrible way. I grinned widely showing all my teeth. My eyes surely looked insane. I knew in this instant that I had gone mad. But I didn't care. Why should I? Insanity is good, it's power.

I felt insane with anger and power. It gave me such a horrible wonderful thrill to hurt another living being. It gave me such a thrill to hurt someone whom I hated. Adrenaline pumped through me as the dog started to stagger to his feet. His neck wound all but a scratch.

His hand touched his neck he brought his hand to his face and stared at the blood as if he couldn't believe it. Then he looked at me through his fingers as he lowered them. His stare was sad and angry, betrayed and hurt. Idiot,

"Bella, don't do this. I love you. You don't hate me. I-"

But I cut him off with a war cry. He was not going to understand. I was going to have to make an impression on him. I jumped at him again and quickly let Mo slide down the center of his naked torso effortlessly. I quickly slashed Mo over his eyes and nose. I let Mo do as he pleased and slit his bottom lip right down the middle. I brought Mo to his arms and quickly covered those in deep cuts. He was bleeding all over the place. The stench of blood made me smile like a mad man.

He trembled all over but was still too weak to phase in to his wolf self. And now even more weak then before, He looked at me with tortured and bloody eyes. "Bella, Why?" he rasped and gritted his teeth in pain.

"Because I hate you," I said simply and quickly raked Mo down the side of his face.

This time Jacob's wounds weren't healing as quickly. They were slowly healing, but I knew it would take days for them to heal properly. He had too many wounds for his body to heal them all at the same time, Yay me. I grinned at him.

I tucked Mo into his sheath after wiping him on the arm of the couch. We couldn't have a dirty Mortimer could we? No, no. Mo had to be spotless.

I looked into Jacob's sad eyes as I said my last words in a cheery tone. "Goodbye asshole." I ran to the doorway and grabbed the backpack I had packed this morning. It included many things I would need to find Edward. I never thought I would do something like this. But now I had to. Jacob was horrible for me. I needed my Edward. And that was what I was going to get.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well, this is the end of the first chapter. Yeah, it's a little short but eh.

Well everyone I would like your feedback. In other words review. Pleeaaase.

I'll update soon, probably. Because this story needs to get out of my head. And it won't. So I'll just write it out of my head. XD

Review. :)


	2. Random Box

**Author Note:** Woot! Second chapter. Hurrah!

Thanks to my bestest friend Crazy(**Twichild369**)! Because she betas this and she's awesome at it.

Also thank you to the people who reviewed. :D

The songs I used as my playlist for this chapter are _Dead World_ by _Archeon_ and _Witness Your Own Oblivion _by _Callenish Circle_. They are both really cool songs in my opinion.

I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. –head/desk-

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**Tip of the Dagger**

**Chapter Two – Random Box**

I ran through the woods that lead toward Seattle. Now that I was out and on the road I didn't know where to start to look for Edward. I had taken a bus from Forks to Port Angeles, and then a cab to the next town. I asked the driver to drop me off in the middle of nowhere and then began running. I was pretty sure that is was this way to Seattle. But I was tired of running. I barely even knew where I was going.

I would have driven my truck but the odds of being caught in that monster of a car were higher than being caught on foot. Right now I almost regretted not taking my truck even though I knew I couldn't take it.

I plopped down on a rotting tree stump in defeat while I pulled out a small sandwich I had made for myself. I was hungry and cold in the middle on the woods. There was no denying that though Jacob would most likely live there was still blood of my hands.

The blood of an innocent boy, a stupid boy, but innocent nonetheless,

I took a large bite out of the sandwich. Guilt was gnawing at my insides. I had left Charlie, almost killed my best friend, been left by the love of my life, and now I was sitting in the middle of a random stretch of forest on a rotting stump. Charlie didn't deserve how I had been treating him, Jacob didn't deserve the pain, as Edward didn't deserve my stalkerish tendencies.

My life was a fairy tale. I snorted.

_Yeah right_,_ if it was, where's my knight in shining armor?_

I finished up my sandwich and snatched Mortimer from my sheath. I stared at the bright red liquid that saturated the small ditches of the curling carvings. My fingers moved to stroke it. It looked wet. But it felt dry. It must be something about werewolf blood.

There was another reason I had to attack Jacob. A reason I hadn't thought of until I was on the bus to Port Angeles. Mortimer would carry the scent of werewolf and that would warn any vampires away from me for the time being. And that was good for me, since I smelled tasty and I couldn't fight off vampires. Now they would either stay away from me because of the stench or come near me curiously but not attack me for fear that I might hurt them.

Well, that was what I hoped would happen if I encountered a vampire. I stroked Mo before stuffing him back in the sheath.

I knew I was insane. There was no question, but as long as I either found Edward or killed myself I would be fine in the end.

I was in high spirits as I kept on my trail through the woods. I wasn't running any more, I was content just walking. I had my hands stuffed in my pockets, trying to save them from the cold that was nipping at the skin of my face and neck.

I stumbled over what appeared to be some sort of box. I furrowed my brows, why was there a box in the middle of the woods. I looked around me cautiously, I was wary because this might be some sort of trap. For what, you might ask? I have no clue. But the possibility was still there. I heard nothing strange and I saw nothing strange, well, save for the box at my feet.

My attention went back to the box. I observed it closely. It was a greenish brown color, it seemed mold had accumulated on the top and sides of the box, bright green moss grew up the sides near the ground, various leaves and twigs decorated the top part of the box. It must've been here for a long time. Who would leave a box in the woods?

Kneeling down I began to brush off the debris on the lid of the box. Carefully I lifted the lid of the box a bit and peeked under it slightly. It was too dark inside the box to see properly so I shoved the lid off the box completely.

I leaned in and looked at the items. There were some books and water stained photos, there was a small golden rattle and a strange red moldy velvet pouch, those were the things that stood out the most to me.

I pulled out the books first. They were slightly damp but still readable. As the covers of the books were washed clean of ink I had to turn to the second page in the books to find the titles.

The first book was _"The Secret Garden"_ the next book was _"Narnia"_ the next one was too water logged to read anything in it and so was the one below it. I sighed in dismay. The weather of Washington had clearly not been kind to these beautifully bound books.

I put the first two books in my back pack gently, trying not to damage than anymore than they already were.

After the books were in my pack I turned back to the box and pulled out the photos. Most were just lying freely on top of the other junk but some of them were in beautiful old fashioned golden frames. I looked at the picture. All the pictures were black and white, some were blurry but most had held up well, they seemed a lot more water resistant than the books.

I sat on a protruding tree root near me as I started looking through the pictures. The first was of a couple, it looked like it was a wedding photo, the woman wore a long ornate white dress and the man an old-fashioned suit. They both smiled at each other lovingly while they held hands. It was a perfect picture.

_Beautiful,_

If only Edward and I had that kind of love, the true kind.

The next picture was interesting; the couple was now in a hospital while the woman held a newborn baby. They were both smiling widely at the camera. There were a couple more pictures of their child with them as he was growing up. It was obvious that he was a boy when his curly hair was cut after what appeared to be his first birthday. I got to witness his first steps, and his family gatherings through these pictures. It was a wonderful feeling.

The last picture was framed and the most preserved. I almost fell over in shock by what I saw. It was the couple again but this time in the middle of them was a slightly younger and slightly different Edward.

Did that mean I had just found a box of Edward's belongings in a random forest?

I had a hard time believing this. How … I just couldn't comprehend by this box was even out here in the first place. I had watched Edward grow up through black and white pictures. This made no sense.

I straightened out the pictures and put them safely in my backpack. Then I scrambled over to the box and hovered over it for a second before digging through it again. I pulled out the small golden rattle as if it were made of the most delicate china. It shone bright in the feeble sunshine that managed to infiltrate itself through the leaves of the large trees. I put it in a small padded pouch in the side of my pack.

The last object was the small velvet pouch. I pulled it out gingerly. It felt like it was about to disintegrate. I placed it in my palm and slowly pulled it open trying to be as gentle with the strings as I could. Once it was open, I tipped it over and out came tumbling a ring.

It was beautiful. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold—delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it

It was amazing. It was easily the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I put the pouch in the box and began to feel and touch the ring with both my hands; it was smooth and almost warm. I pulled it gently onto the pointer finger of my left hand. I would keep it with me always, like a good luck charm.

A slight rustle in the underbrush made me jump up and took a defensive position. In a split second Mo was in my hand and I was glancing around wildly trying to determine if the noise was a threat or not.

A low growl rumbled through the air. My eyes widened, this was certainly a threat. The growl did not sound natural; it reminded me of vampires or werewolves. I desperately hoped I wouldn't be harmed.

I crouched lower, assuming a protective position over the box full of treasures. I couldn't let whoever this was harm this box that had belonged to my Edward. It was part of his past. And as his _ex-girlfriend_ it was my duty to return it to him. Maybe he had lost it. Or someone had stolen it. He would probably want it back.

The fronds and bushes in front of me were shivering violently. I shuddered in anticipation, who would step out of there? And more importantly, if it were to try and harm me, would I be able to kill it?

* * *

**Author Note:** Bum bum _bum_! Or not … This was short and … weird and random and I have no idea what I'm doing.

Well, until next chapter!

Ciao, and please review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Or not. That's cool too(not really).


	3. IMPORTANT

Forum link with the letter as well, for discussion

www .fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/

Also folks, just in case, make sure to backup your fics, dont want anyone to loose any hard fought work :( And for those wanting to send this or anything else, I believe their e-mails are under the help link on the upper right.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit SinX. Retribution reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson Jazzurt


End file.
